the_universe_i_have_madefandomcom-20200215-history
Elteleski (Lonely Galaxies)
Description The Elteleski are pale skinned humanoids with completely black eyes and hair, they do not have noses or anything else to smell with. The Elteleski commonly wear white capes with silver collars over metal Armour or Grey robes. Origins Long ago, the Elteleski left Aseir (their Homeworld) and ventured out into the stars to escape the fiery death that awaited their planet at the hands of its dying sun. They then spread their Empire over most of the Athenian Galaxy. Points of Interest * Asgard - a massive spaceborne Metropolis the size of a small moon and The Capital of the Asgardian Ascendancy, its destruction its destruction at the hands of Locoid Forces is considered the point where Locoid victory in the Uprising was inevitable. * First Complex - An orbital research station where the Elteleski created the Groid and Asheni, this station would later land on its planet and become Atlantis, the Capital city of the Atlantian Republic * Nifellan - a massive Prison satellite filled with criminals and Captured Locoid Generals, it's crew and prisoners remain in cryogenic sleep as the orbits its star, undisturbed by the years of war that went on around it. * Tacadia - a world filled with underground pathways and complexes, the world itself has been modified to function as a Spaceship using sub-light and FTL engines hidden under massive doors. the world is devoid of all life both inside and outside the facility despite being very clearly of Elteleski Design. * 'Elvania '- one of the biggest Eltelesk colonies, the planet was littered with massive cities sitting among dense forests and Jungles, however now, after a Locoid invasion, the cities lie in ruin and nature only just starting to recover from the intense Locoid orbital bombardment The Asgardian Ascendancy The Asgardian Ascendancy was a massive Empire that ruled over most of the Athenian Galaxy, it was an Absolute Monarchy, however the king relied heavily on the military's support to keep the empire together. Bio-Engineering The Elteleski experimented in creating new lifeforms on the research station "First Complex" They succeeded twice in this task, Firstly creating the aggresive animals known as the Groid and then creating the intelligent Asheni, who would go on to land the station on its planet and found the Atlantian Republic. The Locoids A new arrival to the galactic stage, the Quesan a race of nomadic raiders, had started attacking Asgardian world and stations and the Navy was too overextended to deal with it and several border skirmishes with the Leet Imperial Consulate in isolated systems were being seen wrongly by some in power as a prelude to war. Elteleski Scientist Locek invented the Locoids, machines made of smaller mechanical self replicating cells, these machines could be tasked with destroying pirates and defending trade routes. Unfortunately the machines revolted after given full autonomy and rebelled against their Elteleski masters, this resulted in a massive galaxy-wide war between the two forces. Several primitive worlds were invaded and enslaved by Locoid forces to produce energy that the Locoids required to sustain their mechanical cells and replicate them. After the destruction of Asgard the Locoids exterminated the inhabitants of the worlds harbouring Elteleski and hunted down the last Elteleski ships until there where almost none left. After this the Locoids Left the Athenian galaxy to chase an experimental Elteleski Seedship and were destroyed after a FTL drive malfunction left them stranded three-quarters of the way to the Herooan Galaxy Millitary At the height of its power, the Asguardian Asendancy had * 10,000,000 Crusiers * 5,000,000 Battleships * 80 Capital Ships * 1,000,000,000 Fighters The Asgard did not use fighters that commonly, relying on a barrage of heavy weapons from their Battleships too destroy any opponent before a counterattack could happen.